Endless Moment
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Hyukkie kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal. Menyesali perbuatan dan kebodohanku padamu. Aku mengiginkanmu kembali meskipun itu mustahil. HaeHyuk


**Endless moment**

**Cast : Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst **

**Warning !**

**YAOI, Boys Love, Miss Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan**

**Summary : **Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Hyukkie kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal. Menyesali perbuatan dan kebodohanku padamu. Aku mengiginkanmu kembali meskipun itu mustahil.

A/N : Annyeong Riyy hadir dengan ff oneshoot lagi. Huks sebenarnya Riyy ngetik ini sambil nahan dada Riyy yang nyeseeek abis *lebay deh Riyy-_-* okeh silahkan dibaca aja ne. jangan lupa dengerin lagu endless momentnya uri oppa (suju) untuk backsaoundnya #maksa .

N/B : italic = Flashback

Selamat membacaa chingu^^

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

Disinlah aku. Duduk ditaman seorang diri taman dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, aku menunggumu, menunggu dirimu yang tak akan pernah kembali. Titik-titik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi dan juga tubuhku. Tapi aku masih menunggumu Hyukkie. Kapan kau kembali? Bodohnya aku yang mengharapkanmu kembali meskipun aku tahu kau tak akan pernah kembali. Hyukkie aku meridukanmu. Apa kau juga meridukanmu disana? Apa kau melihatku dari atas sana? Apa hujan ini adalah tangisanmu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hyukkie, aku ingin memelukmu, ingin mencium aroma tubuhmu, aku ingin kau bermanja padaku.

Aku tahu semuanya mustahil jika kau kembali, tetapi bisakah kau menghapus rasa rinduku padamu? Dada ini terlalu sesak jika memikirkanmu Hyukkie.

Hyukkie, chagiku, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Ya waktu itu aku bukanlah Donghae seperti yang sekarang. Saat itu aku adalah Lee Donghae yang pengecut, berhati dingin dan sangat kasar. Kau tahu Hyukkie dengan adanya dirimu dalam hidupku membuat sedikit demi sedikit bongkahan es dalam diriku menjadi mencair

…

**..**

**.**

"_Annyeong" sapa seorang namja manis bergummy smile pada seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk ditaman sembari menatap kosong kedepan._

_Diam. namja tampan tadi hanya diam tak berniat menjawab sedikitpun perkataan namja manis tadi._

"_Annyeong, Hyukkie imnida" ucap namja manis tadi yang bernama Hyukkie sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada namja tampan yang tetap diam._

"_Mian jika kau tak mau berkenalan, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanya namja manis itu lagi._

_Namja tampan tadi-Donghae- hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap kedepan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Sedangkan Hyukkie memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk pada bangku taman itu tepat disebelah Donghae._

_Hening_

_Beberapa saat keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua._

"_Chocooo" teriak namja manis tadi saat onix kelamnya menangkap seekor anjing kecil berwarna coklat mendekat padanya._

"_Choco kau dari mana saja? Dari tadi hyung mencarimu kau tahu" ucap namja manis tadi sembari menangkap anjing yang dipanggilnya choco itu._

"_Anak nakal. Jika kau hilang bagaimana? Hyung tidak akan punya teman lagi selain dirimu" namja manis tadi masih tetap berbicara pada anjing-nya yang entah mengerti atau tidak dengan uapannya._

_Tanpa namja manis tadi sadari. Namja tampan yang masih terduduk dibangku taman itu menatap kelakuan namja manis tadi dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya._

**.**

**..**

…

Kau tahu Hyukkie, saat pertemuan pertama kita kau sudah mampu meluluhkan es yang ada dalam hatiku. Bahkan dengan hanya melihat senyummu hatiku akan terasa hangat. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tak tersenyum saat melihatmu waktu itu. Tapi entah kenapa kedua belah pipiku tertarik begitu saja saat melihatmu berbicara dengan anjing kesayanganmu choco.

Kau tahu Hyukkie, aku sudah sangat lama menunggu seseorang seperti dirimu hadir dalam hidupku.

Menuntunku keluar dari semua kehidupan yang dingin yang sanggup membekukan seluruh hatiku. Aku mengiginkan seseorang yang dapat menghangatkanku seperti sang surya agar melelehkan seluruhnya bongkahan es yang ada dihatiku. Dan itu semua ada pada dirimu Hyukkie. Kau membuatku menjadi hangat, membuat es yang ada didalam hatiku mencair tak berbekas.

Kau bagaikan sang surya yang setia menyinari bumi demi memberikan kehangatannmu untukku. Kau ingat saat kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku? Sungguh aku sangat bahagia Hyukkie. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya, bahkan sewaktu orang tuaku belum membuangkupun aku tak pernah sebahagia itu.

Kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Saat kita berpacaranpun tak pernah sedikitpun kau tak memperhatikanku. Kau selalu ada untukku disaat aku membutuhkanmu.

Kedengaran aneh memang dimana aku yang berstatus sebagai seme dalam hubungan kita selalu bergantung padamu. Tapi itulah sisi baikmu Hyukkie. Kau tak pernah mengeluh.

…

**..**

**.**

"_Hae apa kau sudah makan?" ucap seorang namja manis pada namja tampan disebelahnya yang berstatus namja chingu dari namja manis itu._

"_Belum Hyukkie" jawab namja tampan itu-Donghae- dengan santai._

"_Aku bawa bekal. Apa kau mau makan bersamaku?" Tanya namja manis tadi lagi._

"_kau bawa bekal apa Hyukkie?"_

"_Yang jelas ini buka racun Hae. Mau makan tidak?" namja manis tadi mengeluarkan bekal makanannya dan menempatkannya diatas kedua pahanya._

"_Suapi aku ne chagi" ujar namja tampan itu lagi_

"_Aishh kau ini kenapa manja sekali eoh? Aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja manja sepertimu. Aishh jinjaa" gerutu si namja manis._

"_Jadi kau menyesal jatuh cinta padaku Hyukkie?" ujar namja manis tadi dengan suara lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_A-Aniya Hae. Aigoo akukan Cuma bercanda" jawab namja si namja manis._

"_Tapi jika benar begitu sebaiknya kita-"_

_Omongan Donghae langsung terputus tatkala bibirnya sudah dibungakam oleh Hyukkie menggunakan bibirnya. Namja manis tadi memagut lembut bibir Donghae sembari mengucapkan kata 'mianhae' berulang kali._

"_Mianhae aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Hae. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Hyukkie dengan mata memerah menahan tangis setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka._

"_Gwenchana chagi. Mian juga sudah berkata yang tidak perlu seperti itu"_

_Dan namja manis tadi memeluk tubuh Donghae erat sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang si namja tampan._

**.**

**..**

…

Kau tahu Hyukkie, itu adalah kenangan yang paling indah dalam hubungan kita. Dimana kita berdua berpelukkan menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta masing-masing. Ahh bahkan saat ini cuaca tak berpihak padaku Hyukkie. Rasanya tubuhku semakin mati rasa akibat dinginnya udara saat ini. Hujan deras saat ini terus mengguyur tubuhku Hyukkie.

Hyukkie-Ku, Chagi-Ku, aku merindukan pelukan hangatmu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aishh air mataku tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Kau tahu Hyukkie, semenjak kau tak disisiku lagi aku berubah menjadi namja yang cengeng.

Apa kau menertawakanku disana? Jika iya aku merasa lega karena bisa mmbuatmu tertawa. Aku sangat merindakan gummy smile-mu itu Hyukkie.

Senyuman yang selalu kau berikan padaku, senyuman yang selalu membuat diriku terpesona padamu dan tak pernah kau berikan pada orang lain.

Tapi apakah aku masih pantas merindukanmu dan mengiginkan dirimu? Aku merasa seperti namja terbodoh yang pernah hidup di dunia ini. Kau ingat saat aku membuat kesalahan padamu? Memarahimu dan bertengkar tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Aku benar-benar namja bodoh kan?

…

**..**

**.**

"_Hae Mianhae. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"_

"_Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi Hyukkie? Aku benar-benar melihatmu berjalan dengan namja lain namja yang lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi dariku" bentak Donghae_

"_Bukan begitu Hae hiks dengar dulu" isak Hyukkie._

"_Tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan apapun Hyukkie. Tenyata yang kau katakan dulu memang benar, kau menyesal menjadi kekasihku. Aku namja yang manja dan selalu bergantung padamu kan?"_

"_Hae aku mohon hiks jangan katakan itu"_

"_KENAPA TIDAK HYUKKIE? KAU LEBIH MEMILIH JALAN DENGAN NAMJA TINGGI ITU DAN MEMBIARKAN DIRIKU MENUNGGUMU DITEMPAT INI SELAMA 4 JAM" Donghae berteriak dengan keras membuat Hyukkie ketakutan._

"_Dia hiks dia sepupuku Hae hiks dia hanya menemaniku" Hyukkie berkata sambil terisak._

"_Apa sepupumu itu leih berguna dibanding namja chingumu sendiri eoh? Kau benar-benar munafik Hyukkie" Donghae lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hyukkie._

"_Hae tunggu dulu. Hae hiks aku bisa menjelaskannya Haeee hiks hiks"_

**.**

**..**

…

Aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu Hyukkie, suaramu yang kala itu terus memanggilku walau kau tahu aku tak akan berbalik untuk memelukmu guna menenangkanmu yang tengah menangis. Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku menyesal tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu saat itu.

Seminggu kuhabiskan tanpa dirimu Hyukkie. Ya setelah pertengkaran kita-ani lebih tepatnya aku yang memarahimu itu aku tak pernah lagi melihatmu dikampus. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada semua temanmu tapi tidak ada yang memberitahuku.

Aku rasanya seperti kehilanga sesuatu dalam diriku. Seminggu tanpamu benar-benar membuatku gila bahkan rasanya ingin mati. Setiap malam aku menangisimu, menangis sembari memandangi fotomu, menangis sembari memeluk fotomu berharap kau yang ada dalam pelukanku.

Sungguh saat itu aku sangat merindukan senyumanmu padaku. Senyuman yang selalu membuat hatiku hangat.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu dirumahmu guna meminta maafmu karena telah membentakmu. Kau tahu hyukkie, aku bahkan membawa strawberry cake dan empat susu Strawberry kotak yang paling kau sukai.

Tapi saat sampai dirumahmu apa yang kudapat? Aku tidak menemukanmu. Aku hanya menemukan seorang yang membuatku membentakmu yang kau akui sebagai sepupumu,

Aku mencoba bertanya padanya tentang dirimu tapi dia mengatakan seusatu padaku. Sesuatu yang membuat diriku ingin menerjunkan diriku ke dasar laut saat itu juga, sesuatu yang membuat dadaku sakit seakan dihujami oleh ribuan anak panah yang sudak karatan sehingga membuat lututku lemas dan tak bisa menopang berat tubuhku lagi.

Cake dan susu yang kubawa untukmu jatuh begitu saja didepan pintu rumahmu seiring dengan jatuhnya air mataku. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya hyukkie? Dia bilang kau sedang tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit akibat penyakit yang selama ini kau derita. Kau bahkan tak pernah bilang jika kau mempunyai penyakit mematikan itu.

Yang paling membuatku sakit adalah saat dia mengatakan bahwa kau sudah dirawat selama satu minggu dirumah sakit, itu artinya waktunya sama dengan terakhir kali pertemuan kita, terakhir kali aku membentakmu. Air mataku semakin mengalir mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun aku berlari menuju jalan raya dan mencegat sebuah taxi agar membawaku kerumah sakit tempatmu berada saat itu.

Aku memasuki ruang rawatmu Hyukkie, kau tahu air mataku semakin deras mengalir saat melihat eommamu yang menangis sambil menggenggam tangamnu. Lututku lemas seketika. Kakiku serasa terkunci didepan pintu ruang rawatmu saat kulihat benda-benda yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa namanya melekat pada tubuh mungilmu.

Hatiku sakit seperti teriris pisau ketika melihat keadaanmu saat itu.

Tubuhmu semakin kurus, kulit putih susumu sekarang berubah menjadi warna pucat, pipimu yang tirus itu semakin tirus, mata bulat nan indahmu terpejam dengan erat, senyummu yang selalu kau berikan padaku pun tak tampak lagi.

Aku kembali memegang dada kiriku, ternyata ini memang nyata. Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang jika kau memiliki penyakit itu Hyukkie. Penyakit yang bahkan semua orang tak mau mengiginkannya. Dan bodohnya lagi aku yang tak pernah tahu tentang kondisimu.

Hyukkie jika waktu itu kau bisa membuka matamu dan melihatku, mungkin kau akan menertawaiku dan mengejekku. Aku bahkan menangis meraung-raung sambil menggenggam tanganmu.

"Hyukkie Mianhae"

"Hyukkie ireona"

"Hyukkie saranghae"

"Hyukkie bogoshippeo"

Semuanya itu kuucapkan bagai mantra yang selalu kuucapkan berulang kali berharap agar kau membuka matamu.

Tapi apa yang kudapat? Kau tak pernah sekalipun membuka matamu, tak pernah memberikan gummy smile padaku lagi, tak pernah memelukku dengan pelukkan hangatmu lagi. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu saat itu Hyukkie, bahkan sekarangpun aku sangat merindukanmu.

Sampai saat itu tiba, saat yang hampir membuatku gila dan mati disaat bersamaan. Saat itu aku hendak menjengukmu kembali kerumah sakit. Tapi saat aku tiba aku hanya mendapatkan eomma-mu yang menangis sambil mengguncang tubuhmu dan berteriak padamu menyuruhmu bangun.

Dadaku semakin sesak saat aku melihat monitor yang mendeteksi detak jantungmu menampilkan garis lurus dan bunyi nyaring lurus yang memekakkan telinga.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatimu masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar berusaha tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat dan kudengar. Tapi apa? Kau telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku dengan semua penyesalan yang ada pada diriku.

Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu, dan kau juga tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku.

Kau tahu hyukkie rasanya sangat sesak.

Terkadang aku berusaha menghibur diriku untuk mencari penggantimu Hyukkie tapi tidak bisa. Didalam diriku, didalam hatiku rasanya sudah penuh. Penuh akan nama dan dirimu. Aku tak pernah bisa perpaling pada yeoja maupun namja lain. sekeras apapun aku berusaha tetap saja tak bisa.

Aku baru sadar ternyata hatiku tak mau menerima siapapun selain dirimu.

Hyukkie rasanya ini semakin dingin. Hujan belum juga mau reda. Bahkan hujan pun tahu apa kesalahanku padamu sehingga menyiksaku seperti ini.

Hyukkie apa disana kau menungguku? Aku selalu menunggumu Hyukkie walaupun aku tahu kau tak akan pernah kembali.

Lebih baik aku pulang kerumah. Besok aku akan mengunjungi tempat ini lagi Hyukkie. Tunggu aku disini ne chagi-Ku.

Aku heran kenapa semua orang memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut dan meneriakiku untuk minggir dari jalanku. Hyukkie, bahkan orang-orangpun tak mau menerima keberadaanku.

CKIIIIITTTT

BRAAKK

Akhh aku rasakan diriku terpelanting dan menghantam aspal keras. Hyukkie apa kau akan menjemputku? Aku masih menunggumu.

Hyukkie, sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu. Tunggu aku ne chagiya.

Saranghae Hyukkie, saranghae my love, saranghae yeongwonhi

**E.N.D**

Hweeeeee mian sudah bikin ff yang nyeseeeeek keg gini T.T

Mohon ripiunya chinguu


End file.
